ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Loud
'Richard McCarthy Loud III '''is a deuteragonist of ''The Loud House Movie ''and the main protagonist of ''The Luxurious Loud House, a spin-off of The Loud House. Biography Richard Loud was born on February 1, 2005. He is a rich and popular kid who is the only son and middle child of Loud Industries CEO Lucio Loud and socialite Margaret Loud and a member of the prominent Loud family of Royal Woods, Michigan. Richard happens to be a direct descendant via his mother of Charles Carroll of Carrollton, one of the Founding Fathers of the United States. He also happens to be the god-brother of Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago. Like his older sister Lucia, and his distant cousin, Lynn, Richard possesses the habit of turning everything into a sport. Like Lincoln, Richard lives in an often-chaotic household with ten sisters no matter how rich he and his family are. He is an amalgamation of ten of his 11 distant cousins, having Lori’s bossiness and insecurity, Leni’s compassion, Luna’s love and talent for music, Luan’s love for comedy, Lynn’s athleticism and roughhousing, Lincoln’s planning, Lucy’s shadiness, Lana’s courage to getting her hands dirty, Lola’s narcissism, and Lisa’s intelligence. Richard attends St. Francis of Assisi Elementary School. Personality Richard is very athletic and competitive. He is the heir apparent to Loud Industries and uses this fact to assert authority and absolute dominance towards his siblings. He can also be arrogant and narcissistic due to his handsome appearance and his athletic skills. However, aside from these traits, Richard is actually very nice and caring. He loves his family and enjoys spending time with them. He is shown to be sophisticated, well mannered and a cultured gentleman, enjoying the finer things in life such as classical music, novels, viewing artwork, etc., but he also enjoys some of the lesser things in life, like listening to popular music, and he’s not afraid to get his hands dirty but has his own limits, as he is not willing to get himself dirty unless he’s playing sports. Furthermore, Richard is also very popular, having a great social life, and can make friends with a lot of people, because it was revealed that when he makes new friends, they treat him like a celebrity. His known friends are Charles Davis Jr., Veronica Mangano, Douglas Cornheiser, Francis Nguyen, Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Rusty Spokes, Liam, Zach Gurdle, and Stella. Richard can be protective of his family and the people he cares about, as well as his family's honor and reputation. Richard is also very intelligent, being a straight-A student and is multilingual as well. He happens to be a Republican, having Conservative views such as anti-abortion, self-defense, etc. Despite his Conservative traits, he is very accepting, compassionate and respectful, having no problem with Clyde McBride's gay parents, or CJ's Down Syndrome. Trivia * Richard speaks in a Brooklyn accent like his mother and his older sisters. * His hairstyle resembles Lincoln's hairstyle from The Loud House episode, Back Out There. * Richard crossing his chest when he prays suggests that he is a Catholic. * Richard has similarities to Manny Rivera from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: ** Both want to do good, but they sometimes are influenced to commit evil acts (Manny by his grandfather, Jorge Rivera/Puma Loco, and Richard by the American Mafia, especially by Enzo Scaritoni). ** Both have best friends who are also love interests (Manny: Frida Suarez, Richard: Veronica Mangano). ** Both have Irish middle names (Manny: O'Brian, Richard: McCarthy) ** Both have grandfathers with evil traits (Manny: Jorge Rivera, Richard: Patrick Loud Jr.) ** However, unlike Manny, Richard's grandfather redeemed himself while Manny's grandfather remained a villain. Also unlike Manny, Richard does not have any superpowers. * Richard shares similarities with Poof from The Fairly Oddparents: ** Both are god-brothers to buck toothed characters (Ronnie Anne Santiago in Richard's case, Timmy Turner in Poof's case) ** Both are powerful characters, albeit Richard's powers are political power and public speaking while Poof's powers are magical abilities. ** Both have charming faces ** However, unlike Poof, Richard is an 11-year-old boy, has 10 sisters, and appears to be Catholic while Poof is a baby and is an only child. Also unlike Poof, Richard is from a super-rich family Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:American Roman Catholics Category:Gangsters Category:Fictional American people of English descent Category:Fictional American people of Irish descent Category:Fictional American people of French descent Category:Fictional American people of Italian descent Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:American Christians Category:Christians Category:Roman Catholics Category:Anti-Villains